


The Howler

by httpsashtrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Drarry, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Howlers (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: When Lucius finds out about Draco being gay, Draco's whole world comes crashing down. Without the title of being a Malfoy, and the entire school knowing about his... lifestyle, his normal confidence is dwindling. Who is the person to comfort him  in his time of need?





	1. (I know it's short, don't hurt me)

It all happened so quickly. Everything was normal in the Great Hall. Everyone was eating and laughing. Draco was relaxed as he rolled his eyes and grinned at his fellow Slytherins being foolish. He just turned 15 a few days ago, and it was pretty calm just like today.

Until the post owls flew in.

 

A school owl carries a red envelope. Draco smirks and prepares to laugh. When it is dropped in front of him, though, the smirk is wiped from his face immediately. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy's eyes are all diverted to him. Draco is sure his face is paler than ever when he sees who sent it to him:

_Lucius Malfoy._

He hesitantly opens it, and his father's familiar shouting.

  
_"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MALFOY!"_ Lucius shouts. _"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BEING GAY?! MY SON! GAY!"_

Draco's hand flies over his mouth, and his eyes widen.

"No.." he whispers.

_"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! WAIT A MOMENT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE LAST NAME MALFOY EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THE SIGNS WHEN YOU WERE 6! YOU WANTED TO BE JUST LIKE HARRY POTTER!"_

Draco's face lights up scarlet. It was true. His eyes travel to the Gryffindor table, praying that Harry left earlier. His prayers are ignored when Harry Potter's piercing green gaze locks with his.

_"I RECKON YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A LITTLE CRUSH ON POTTER, DON'T YOU?! YOU'RE THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I REGRET THE DAYS I'VE EVER CALLED YOU MY SON! THAT WILL NEVER BE THE CASE AGAIN! I HAVE NO SON! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME, DRACO!"_

Draco feels his heart shatter. Before he can stop them, tears fall down his face. "Father, no! No!" he cries. "You can't do this to me!"

_"YOUR MOTHER CANNOT SAVE YOU NOW! YOU'D MIGHT AS WELL BE A MUDBLOOD BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO MAGICAL PARENTS! I HOPE YOU'VE GOT WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED, YOU MUDBLOOD! YOU'RE AN ORPHAN, JUST LIKE THAT POTTER! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! YOU NEVER EXISTED IN MY EYES! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?! WHEN THE DARK LORD RETURNS, I WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE YOU WHEN HE KILLS YOU!"_

The Howler rips to shreds in front of him. Everyone is stunned to silence. Their eyes are all locked on his shaking and crying form though. He suddenly slams his chair back and sprints out of the hall, sobbing his eyes out. Even Professor Snape looks after him with sympathy in his dark eyes.

When Draco slams the door shut to the boys' bathroom, he slams his back against the wall and slides down. He screams as loud as he can. His eyes burn and throb from the tears, and his head feels like someone is crushing it. His whole world just came crashing down under him. He's not even Draco Malfoy anymore. Without that he's...

_Nothing._


	2. Two

__The bathroom door slowly swings open. Draco just curls around himself more, hiding his face as best as he can from the intruder. The boy who entered said nothing, leaving the only sound in the small bathroom to be Draco's shaking breath and quiet sobs. Finally after about a minute of no movement, Draco's voice eventually gets out brokenly:

"If you're just going to stand there and mentally laugh at me, just tell me how disgusting I am and move on."

"Actually, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Harry Potter says. Then adds quickly, "Well, okay as in you haven't drowned yourself yet, of course."

 

"Why would you, of all people, want to make sure I'm alright? Is it because everyone thinks I'm some defenseless child that needs protecting? Or perhaps it's because I'm an orphan now?" Draco breathes out a mirthless laugh. "If you're here to give me that You're-Accepted-Here speech, I don't want it, Potter."

 

"I wasn't going to do that, you git. Calm down a bit, would you?" Harry snaps, his own temper flaring for a moment until he crouches down beside Draco. There's some space between them when Draco stealthily adverts his eyes to the tile beneath the two. His gaze travels back to darkness when he drops his head back into his lap, letting out a long and shuddering breath.

 

"So it's true?" Harry asks quietly.

 

"Yeah," Draco answers. "Feel free to run off screaming whenever you'd like."

 

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you're going to molest me whenever you get the chance," Harry says. "Right?"

 

"Of course not. At least _someone_ understands that," Draco rolls his eyes.

 

"How d'you think he found out?"

 

Draco knew he meant his father. "I don't know." His voice is muffled partially from his robes in his mouth. "Maybe that Rita Skeeter winch wrote something."

 

"Why would she though? I mean, I thought you two bonded on your strong hate against me," Harry finishes the last sentence dryly.

 

"Well apparently, that doesn't seem to matter. It's _her_ ," Draco says. "It doesn't matter who you are to her. If she finds any possible spark for a headline, she goes for it." He sighs and pulls at his hair when he runs his hands through it as he sits up.

 

"I suppose we'll just have to see," Harry says. "Maybe it was another student? I don't see you quite often, but I'd think it would get to me by someone eventually if you were caught snogging Seamus or anything."

 

"Of course not," Draco wrinkles his nose in disgust. "He's not my type anyway."

 

Harry huffs out a laugh. "You have a specific type of man, do you, Malfoy?"

 

 

"Definitely," Draco replies. "I'm not going to kiss some random bloke who I'm not attracted to in the slightest. That's pathetic." He replays the sentence in his head.

 

 

_Malfoy._

__

 

Tears well up in his eyes as he tells himself something he never thought he'd ever say. _No. Never again will I be a Malfoy. I'm nothing._

__  


 

"Come on M- Draco," Harry corrects himself. "You aren't nothing."

 

This startles the Slytherin greatly. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

 

"Read my mind, Potter. Don't act duller than what you already do."

 

Harry's eyes narrow. "You said that out loud. If you weren't so busy being lost in your own head, then maybe you'd realize that I'm trying to help you," he bites out.

"Well, I don't need you- Potter, what are you doing?" Draco tenses when Harry squeezes him into a tight 

embrace.

 

"Hugging you," Potter answers simply.

 

" _Why?_ " Draco is appalled. But, wow, Harry's arms are stronger and more comfortable than they appear.

 

"Before I knew I was a wizard, I'd never been shown any affection. I knew that the world hated me-"

 

"-and that has to do with me?"

 

"-Until Mrs. Weasley came along. Since I've been going to the Burrow more often, shes been there for me like the mother I've never had. She can always tell when I feel bad. When I do, she hugs me for a while until I feel better. Don't know how it works, but it does.

 

Draco's voice is full of emotion when he says quietly, "That's what Mums do. They always know how to make you feel better."

 

Harry feels his heart weigh down at the glazed over look in Draco's eyes. Even though he's supposed to hate him, in this moment Harry just... can't. Draco is still only a boy. His world just got ripped apart when that Howler did. His father now hates him just because he's gay. That's horrible. He's _never_ even come close to seeing Draco cry or even look slightly vulnerable like he is now.

 

"You miss her, don't you?" Harry asks. Draco nods quickly after a moments' hesitation. Without any warning, Draco buries his face in Harry's robes and starts crying hard like he was before Harry came in.

 

"It's okay, Draco," he says. It feels so weird calling him by his first name. "It'll be okay.."

 

"I miss my mum!" Draco sobs. "I just want my mum!"

 

"I know you do. Why don't you write her a letter?" Harry suggests. He doesn't even know what he's doing. He's just trying to remember how Mrs. Weasley would treat him when he was upset or when he was crying. His voice is soft, and his fingers card through Draco's hair.

 

"Father would intercept it. He wouldn't allow her to speak with me," he answers quietly. "I know she misses me. She's always there for me after Father is being especially cruel to me."

 

"He's bad to you?" Harry feels a spike of anger at the thought of him being abused. Draco slowly nods.

 

"He's bad to Mummy as well," he explains. He seems to have snapped out a trace. "Bloody hell. Why am I even telling _you_ this?" He scoffs and pulls himself to his feet.

 

"Draco, it's okay to be upset. Your father just _disowned_ you. You deserve to cry," Harry says, standing up.

 

"No I don't. It's my fault he hates me-"

 

"No, it is not!" Harry exclaims. "It will _never_ be your fault. You can't choose who you love!"

 

"I could've hid it better if that's the case," Draco answers. "I'm a freak, just like Father says."

 

"How do you reckon?" Harry's voice is laced with venom. "Because you like men, you should hate yourself? Draco, you were _happy_ for once in this past month. We haven't argued much, you smile more, you're nicer."

 

"What d'you mean _nicer_? I've been acting the same way I always have," Draco crosses his arms.

 

"The same? No, you haven't. Believe it or not, I honestly started seeing you in a different light," Harry says.

 

"Like what?" Draco asks.

 

"Um... Well..." Harry clears his throat.

 

Draco rolls his eyes. "Look, Potter, don't lie to me. That's one thing I simply cannot stand. Liars."

 

"I'm not lying to you, Malfoy, it's just I never talk to you, so this is just a tad bit harder for me to do," Harry snaps again.

 

" _I am not a Malfoy!"_ Draco roars. " _I will_ never _be one again!"_

__  


 

  
_"_ Okay, okay," Harry says hurriedly, putting his hands up in front of him. "But all I'm saying is that before I can tell you what I've noticed about you, I have to get to know you more to make sure they're accurate."

 

"Are you asking for friendship?" Draco says after a minute.

 

Harry's face flushes slightly. "I... I guess so."

 

"When I asked you for friendship, you shot me down," Draco sneers. "Why should I accept you now?"

 

"You asked for friendship?" Harry asks. "Since when?"

 

Draco scoffs. "Of course you don't remember." He sighs in annoyance. "When we were 11."

 

 

It takes a moment, but it slowly comes back to him. "Oh. _Oh_ ," he says finally. "You confused me those years ago. i thought you were being sarcastic."

 

 

Draco starts walking towards the door. "One thing that's honest to God pure about me is that I have no control on my emotions. In other words, I can say things I don't mean. One thing you'll learn from any Slytherin you ask because Merlin knows you will."

 

 

Before Harry can even comprehend his words, Draco is flying out of the bathroom, his robes billowing behind him. He speeds to the Slytherin tower, spits out the password he almost didn't remember, and quickly climbs into bed. HE grabs some parchment and a quill before beginning to write:

 

 

_Mummy,_


	3. Three

_Mummy,_

_It's Draco. Well, of course you'd know that. Perhaps not now because of the events that have taken place. I'm not even sure how Father found out... Do you know?_  


_Mummy, I'm scared. Honestly, I'm terrified. I'm not sure of what I should do with myself. I'm not even sure if you're reading this. Perhaps you've already thrown this away because you hate me as well. I deserve it. I'm gay. Father knows now. You know now. All of Hogwarts knows now. All of the wizarding world will know soon enough. I've brought so much shame to the Malfoy name, Mummy. Of course Father disowned me._  


_What should I call him now? I'm not sure if he wants me calling him Father anymore. I'm not even sure you want me calling you Mummy ever again.. I completely understand if you forbid me to ever write to you again. I just wanted to send you at least one more letter before I can't ever do it again._  


_I'd like to apologize for how little I've written to you lately. Between classes, Quidditch practice, and the Saturday parties, I just haven't found the time. Now, luckily, I've scored some time. Merlin knows I won't be sleeping anyway tonight._  


_Good news, Mummy! Potter and I are apparently not enemies anymore. As I told you when I was 12, I never wanted to hate him. You were the one who told me I cannot express me feelings clearly anyway. I do believe I've gotten a bit better over the years, don't you? Potter came to me in the bathrooms after I'd ran out of the Great Hall once Father's Howler came in. Fortunately, he didn't judge me. He kept it to himself if he thought I was pathetic._  


_Mummy, he... he hugged me. Yes, you're probably reading this by the pond and laughing at how utterly lovesick that sounded. No, I do not have feelings for Harry Potter. Gross. What I meant was, he hugged me like you would. He admitted that he'd never been hugged before in his entire life until about 5 years ago. He also said that he was forced to live in a cupboard from the day he was dropped on his horrible Muggle relatives' home up until he was 11. I couldn't imagine that. I don't think I could survive without you, Mum. You were always there to make sure I was okay. He had no one. He fended for himself. Good Lord, how did he end up so nice to everyone? I'd hate everyone!_   


_Well... more than I do now, that is._

_Not the point._

_Anyway, I know this letter is endangering you. I'm sorry. Just... please send me one more letter. One more, and I'll be okay. I love you, Mummy._

_\- DRACO_

 

Draco yawns as he signs his name at the bottom of the parchment. He rolls the letter up and ties a green string around it. He tucks it under his pillow. Next thing he knows, he's asleep, sleeping deeper than he has in years.  


~  


_The post owls swarm the Great Hall, dropping their parcels and letters in front of the other students surrounding Draco. His heart speeds up whenever an owl swoops by him. Maybe his mother didn't even write back._

_Finally, the Malfoy family owl perches on his shoulder and looks at him in confusion. Draco smiles somewhat sadly and pets the feathers on her head._

_"I'm about as confused as you are," he mutters. "Anything good in here?" The owl just hoots and makes a small shrugging motion before nipping at his finger affectionately. She flies off._

_Draco holds the parchment wrapped in blue in his hands as slowly pulls the ribbon off. The letter reads:_

Draco,

I've received your letter with shock. How _dare_ you even think of sending me a letter? I want _nothing_ to do with you. You ask what you should call us? Call us nothing because you will _never_ bring us up in your conversations. We all hate you. Never mail me again. Here's that last letter. Goodbye.

Narcissa Malfoy

_Draco feels tears in his eyes. His heart stops when he feels a punch to the side of his head. He looks up from the ground and sees Lucius Malfoy standing directly above him, looking down on him with a disgusted expression.  Narcissa has a mocking smile when she kicks him._

_And Harry Potter has wicked laughter when he spits at him._

  
_"You're so... Good Lord, I can't even think of the best word to describe_ it, _" Harry says to his parents._

_"Disgrace is too light of a term," Narcissa says._

_"Failure is too kind," Lucius says._

_"Perhaps the dementors in Azkaban would do better with filth like him," Harry suggests._

_Suddenly there are bony hands dragging him out the doors of the Great Halls. He can feel his soul being tugged and ripped when the whole student body laughs and points at him. The professors, including Snape and Dumbledore even cackle along with them. Draco's screams are ignored once he hears Harry shout over them:_

_"Take him away! The Kiss is what he needs!"_

_"No!"_

_Pansy is beside him, shaking him frantically. "Draco! Wake up! WAKE! UP!"_

Draco shoots up, gasping for air as he screams, "LET ME GO!"

Tears stream down his face, and his breath comes in short hiccups. He's clutching at his chest.

He can't breathe.

The walls are closing in.

_It's too much._

He's dying.

His head feels like it's about to explode.

  
_I can't_ do _this anymore._

"Draco, calm down," a gentle and quiet voice says. "You're alright."

"C-can't br-breathe!" he gasps out. There's a hand on his shoulder. He screams again. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME _GO!"_

"You're alright. You can breathe, I promise," the voice says again. "No one is taking you away. You're safe."

"Draco?" he hears a quieter voice asks. "Is he alright? What's wrong? I can hear him screaming from the Gryffindor tower..."

"He's having a panic attack," the first voice says. "He'll be alright, Harry."

_Harry._

"Can I try, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Harry, of course."

The heavy weight leaves and is replaced with a lighter one. Arms wrap around him. He almost shrieks again, but his face buries into something soft.

"Hey," Harry whispers. "Calm down. You're okay. I've got you."

"Harry?" Draco asks, voice barely audible.

"Yeah," Harry says. "It's me. Scared me a moment ago. I had to come make sure you weren't being jumped or something."

"You won't let them take me, will you?" Draco asks, burying his face deeper in the softness of... whatever his face is in.

"No. You have nothing to worry about. I protect my friends. I won't let them get you." Fingers are in his hair. "Shh... Breathe. Listen to my heartbeat. One.. two.. three.."

_Four.._

_Five.._

_Six.._

_Seven.._

"Eight.. Nine.. Ten.." Harry's voice comes back into focus. "That's it. You're okay. It's over."

Draco's heart slows down with every number. His eyes get heavier with every blink. "I'm okay.."

"Yeah. You're perfectly fine, Dray," he whispers. "Go back to sleep."

"Stay?"

Without hesitation, Harry's reply comes, "Of course."

With that, Draco nods off, Harry's heartbeat keeping him calm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM WHAT?! Two chapters in one day?! WHOA. Be proud of me. 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys. This is my very first time writing about Harry Potter, much less a slash fic. Thank you guys for the awesome feedback!


	4. Four

His hand is warm. What a wonderful first thought to have in the morning.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at his hand. Another set of fingers are tangled in his. Pale, but not too pale. Draco's eyebrows come together in confusion. His gaze travels to the side of his bed, and his heart stops at the teenager sleeping in a chair there.

"Harry?" he whispers. The Gryffindor slowly wakes up, taking in a deep breath.

"H'llo," Harry mumbles, his voice scratchy from sleep. (Draco's stomach does a small backflip, but he doesn't acknowledge it.)

"Potter, what the hell is this?" Draco's steady tone is forced, and he hopes that Harry doesn't notice it.

Harry rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, Potter, out with it!" Draco bites out

  
Harry sighs. "Alright..." he says. "You had a panic attack at around 4 this morning. I heard someone screaming, so I came to see what was wrong. It ended up being you. No one could calm you down. You just kept crying and screaming and shaking. Dumbledore tried, Pansy tried. I came in and tried. After a few minutes of me hugging you, you fell asleep."

Draco's eyes widen as all of it comes back to him. "No.. How many people were around?"

"Well.. Snape, Dumbledore, and Pansy is all I saw. I wasn't paying attention, honestly."

"Oh my God.." Draco breathes out. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school. I can see it now. Draco Malfoy comforted by Harry Potter. Simply _fantastic_."

"I don't think they'll do anything," Harry says. Draco knows he's lying.

"Whatever."

They both don't notice that their hands are still linked together. Harry doesn't care about the fact that Draco's grip tightens on his when the tears well up in the Slytherin's eyes. Draco doesn't say anything when Harry's thumb brushes against his hand. They meet eyes for  a moment before looking down. They don't move for a what seems like forever. Finally, Draco pulls himself from the hypnosis and out of his bed. Their fingers untangle. Draco ignores how cold his palm feels without Harry's in it.

"Come on. Breakfast," he says. "Wait. Let me go first, and then you go a few minutes after me."

"Why?"

Draco rolls his eyes and glares at him. "Don't you know how the teenage mind works? Everyone will think we were shagging if we go at the exact same time and late."

Harry's face lights red. "Never!"

"Exactly. Now, I'll go."  


~  


About 20 minutes later, Draco is sitting at the Slytherin table, finishing off his breakfast. He's been quiet this morning. A few people have told him good morning and such, but all he replies back with is a little nod and maybe a few words.

 

The post owls fly in. Draco's heart speeds up when he sees the name written on it:

  
_My Baby Dragon_

It has a little heart written on it. This is a sign that his mother is the actual one who wrote it, and not his father. They started the system in first year.

He puts the letter in his lap and unrolls it slowly, careful not to rip it.

_Hello dear._

  
_Do not be foolish! I would_ never _leave you like that. If I protected you for almost 16 years and 9 months, I'm not going to leave you just because of your love for men. I love you. I know you're scared. You have the right to be. I'm not sure how he found out. Perhaps someone at that school is spreading rumors because they're angry at you. I, however, have been suspecting it since you were 12. I saw you looking at Krum!_

_You haven't brought shame to the Malfoy name, Draco. Your father will come around and feel horrible for making you cry. You know Daddy doesn't like seeing you upset after he realizes what he's done. I know you're terrified, baby. You'll be okay, I promise. Don't think for a second that you deserved any of this. I know the real Draco under all this foolishness you're hiding behind. You are such a nice boy. You love your family, and you care for your friends._

_Speaking of friends, Harry Potter? You've finally decided to talk to him as Draco and not Draco Malfoy? I'm proud of you, dear! I told you that he wasn't as bad as you thought. I'm happy he helped you. Honestly, though, I'm a bit shocked you let him in like that. The only person you would let get that close to you is me._

_About Harry's past, there's sometimes soldiers that come out of war wearing a smile. Perhaps Harry is just as upset as you are, but he hides it._

  
_I know you don't hate everyone! Don't say that! A tip to you: If you want more friends, try to be nice to others. I will warn you, they will look at you like you're insane for even trying to talk to them without an insult. Just try being as nice as you can. Without sounding fake, of course. You'll give yourself a better image, and you'll make friends. Harry Potter saw the real you, and he didn't hate you. He hates_ Malfoy _, not Draco. Show people the real you that I know and love._

_I'm happy he hugged you, Draco. Yes, you do sound a tad lovesick, but it's alright. I want you to know that you can date any boy you'd like. I'll love you no matter what. (If by some chance, that boy would be Harry James Potter, then go for it!)_

 

_I'd like you to write me about anything and everything whenever you'd like or get the time. I'm proud of you, Dragon.  
_

__**-Mummy**

Draco doesn't realize the cute little smile on his face. He loves his mother. Relief fills his body. Mum still loves him. Thank Merlin.

Mum _does_ have a point though. Perhaps he should apologize. Draco never liked when people were rude to him, so what right did he have to do the same? Draco is actually going to show his true colors starting today.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walk into the hall, laughing about something Beside Hermione stands Harry Potter. He looks content, but his eyes show exhaustion. 

  
_Most likely from staying up with me._ Draco feels a pang of guilt. _Now or never._     


He stands up, gently putting the letter in his cloak pocket. He walks over to the trio and swallows his pride. Or maybe some spit. 

Harry is the first to notice him.

"Hello Draco," he says. 

"Hi Harry," Draco answers. He offers a small smile. 

"Since when is he _Harry,_ Malfoy?" Ron looks at him with a pointed glare. Draco feels his stomach twist. He takes a breath, tangling the hem of his robes nervously.

"Look, I just... want to start over."

"You don't have to-" Harry begins. 

"Yes I do," Draco says before turning back to Hermione and Ron. "Hermione, I'd like to start with you."

"You know my name?" she asks incredulously.

"Of course. Despite what I've said before, it's actually quite a pretty name," Draco smiles a little. 

"Th-thank you..?" Hermione is not sure what to do. Be flattered or laugh in his face? 

"I'd also like to apologize," he says quickly. He wills his voice to slow down. "I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. I was just following my father's orders, though that is no excuse for how horrible I've been to you, Ron, and Harry. 

"You're actually very smart, Hermione. I also love that book you're reading. I read it with my mum before first year." 

" _Hogwarts: A History?_ Wow, Draco, I'm shocked," she smiles this time. "No offense."

"None taken, I assure you," he says. "Oh, and perhaps I could help you with that potion you're struggling with?"   


"You know Potions?"

"Naturally. It's my favorite subject!" 

"Well, I'd love to. You're forgiven, Draco," she holds out her hand, and Draco takes it. Hermione walks off and takes a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Now, Ron," Draco says. "I owe you an apology."

Ron stops him with a hand. "Wait. This isn't a prank, is it?"

 

"No, I swear it isn't. After the Howler incident... I realized that I shouldn't be horrible to others just because.. I'm upset, I guess. Harry's had a horrible childhood, and he isn't hateful towards people," he sees Harry's disapproval from the corner of his eye. "Well, people that don't deserve it, rather."

"I'm no teacher," Harry says.

"Yes you are. You've taught my thick skull."

Harry laughs, and after a moment Draco joins in. It feels foreign to laugh and seem so happy around Harry Potter, of all people. In front of anyone in general, to be honest.

"You know what, Draco? I just realized that was the first time I've ever heard you laugh," he says.

Draco blushes a little. "Shut up." 

 

"DRACO MALFOY!" a female's voice screams. Draco winces and slowly turns around. 

 

"Hi Pansy..." he says slowly, smiling a little. 

 

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN TWO DAYS! BLAISE AND I GO WITH OUR PARENTS FOR THREE DAYS, AND WE HEAR ABOUT IT FROM EVERYONE ELSE?!" Pansy is furious. Draco is kind of terrified. 

 

"Um... I'm sorry..? I've been with Harry-"

 

"DRAKE!" Blaise screams. Then Pansy and Blaise are hugging him tightly. Tightly enough that it's a bit hard for Draco to breathe.

"Guys!" Draco gets out. "Can't breathe!"

Pansy lets go, but Blaise squeezes harder.

"Blaise," Pansy says, laughing a little. "BLAISE! RELEASE!"

"No!" Blaise protests. "Are you okay, Dray? Are you hurt?"

"No, you git! Let me go!" Draco huffs. Blaise does as he's told, but then he slaps Draco upside his head. "OW!"

"Why didn't you come to us?! We're your _best friends,_ Draco! We love you, and we want to know how you're feeling and what's on your mind. We were the first ones you came out to, and remember how awesome it was when you did?"

"That _was_ pretty great," Draco says. He thinks of when the three of them snuck out to Hogsmeade and drank until they could barely stand, much less walk back to Hogwarts.

" _Exactly!_ Pansy and I were terrified you did something stupid," Blaise says. "So don't you ever do that again!"

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't do it again, alright? Now would you please calm down? You're making a scene, and everyone is staring," Draco's face heats up a little.

"You're sitting with us!" Pansy says, grabbing his hand.

Draco turns to Harry with huge eyes. "But-"

"No ands, ifs, or buts about it, Draco Lucius! Come!"

As Draco is dragged away by his friends, he calls out, "Talk to you later, Harry?"

Harry laughs. "Yeah. Sure, Draco."

It was the start of a beautiful friendship that day.


	5. Five Preview

Later on that night, Draco is laying in bed. He can't sleep at all. He's just too awake and full of misplaced energy. It's funny how one day can change you, whether it's for the better or worse.  His grey eyes are wide awake, and he's tossing around, unable to get to comfortable. He wonders what Harry is doing.

 _Sleeping, most likely. God, what time is it anyway? I have class tomorrow. Or is it today? I've got to get to sleep._

He turns over again and sighs, his eyes closed. Something tells him to open them. Reluctantly, he does so and jumps about 16 feet in the air. He lets out a tiny squeak.

"Harry!" he exclaims. Someone groans and turns over in their bed. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep. I figured you couldn't either," Harry whispers back, shrugging. "C'mon. Let's go on an adventure."

"Are you insane? Filch will go mad over finding The Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy sneaking about together! Especially at this hour!"

"Oh come on, Dray," Harry puts on a mischievous grin, his green eyes glittering in the moonlight. "You know you want to. It'll be fun."

If anyone else was there, they'd definitely say that, in that moment, James Potter lived once more.

"No, Harry. I'm not getting in trouble," Draco says firmly. Harry makes a show of getting up from his kneel beside Draco's bed.

"Okay..." Harry sighs. "Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade. I gotta get out for a while. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Before Harry leaves the room, Draco rolls his eyes and says, "Wait."

Harry turns around, grinning. "I knew you'd come around."


End file.
